


The Scourge

by oneiriad



Series: Three sentence fic [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for icarus_chained's prompt: "POTC, Norrington & Anamaria, Fairytale AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scourge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing,

It was vast, blue and gold and molten flame, the beast that men knew as the Scourge. The princess was running, tearing at her gown and cursing her fairy godfather in a manner most uncommon among princesses. It hadn't occurred to the bloody pirate to mention that her new ship strictly speaking belonged to a dragon???


End file.
